


Gaudiloquent

by Jaunty



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, It's as sweet and fluffy as it can get!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: gaudiloquent (adj.) - speaking joyfully or on joyful matters-----------Perhaps not entirely, but Benji is glad to see him taking care of his health – it had been saddening to see William in that state where he deprived his body of everything that's to keep it functioning, only for him to place even more exertion by working long hours.It devastated Benji to see his lover like this, so imagine his joy when he finds William having to cook some breakfast for himself this one morning. A red hue had been at his cheeks when he simply muttered about how Benji may have been right in that he needed to take care of himself more.-----------Nothing could ever compare to a lovely night with a significant other.





	Gaudiloquent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilliamDavidAfton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamDavidAfton/gifts).



> A commission from this friendo that wanted something fluffy and sweet between their OC and William! Considering my other few stories, I believe it's a good time to squeeze in some tender moments ლ(・ヮ・ლ) You know the deal, I managed to clean up any glaring errors and mistakes. It'll be edited again if I see a mistake yet again!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy~!

“Something I have to do soon. I promise, it'll be perfect for the both of us.”

 

Those words continued to echo in Benji's head as he looked over his lover's scarred form. The night had been drenched by a rainstorm before lightening up to a simple shower that had rain steadily hitting at the windows. In the midst of the dim lighting from the light on his side, Benji watched him over for a moment before reaching up to caress at that strong jaw, smiling at his lips twitching at the touch.

 

He knew that William is hardly in a **deep sleep** ; while the man can sleep like a rock through an earthquake, there are times when he sleeps light and he has playfully tricked Benji on multiple occasions when he's done such a thing.

 

It also allowed Benji to reflect on his thoughts earlier, remembering on how William had practically swept him off his feet this one day, a few days after Michael had moved out the house. Everything had been rough, following the deaths of poor Thomas and Elizabeth, yet William had managed to overcome the grief. Perhaps not entirely, but Benji is glad to see him taking care of his health – it had been saddening to see William in that state where he deprived his body of everything that's to keep it functioning, only for him to place even more exertion by working long hours.

 

It devastated Benji to see his lover like this, so imagine his joy when he finds William having to cook some breakfast for himself this one morning. A red hue had been at his cheeks when he simply muttered about how Benji _**may**_ have been right in that he needed to take care of himself more.

 

As he daydreamed about that particular memory, Benji had roved his fingers along William's body, maintaining that smile as he traced over scars that appeared so beautiful on flesh. On anyone else, they would seem quite random, too strange to even wonder on what would have caused the scars. This was simply a work of wonder to Benji, something to occupy his fingers and view whilst his lover remained asleep.

 

Or so he believed as he hadn't noticed William's hand twitching on the other side of Benji. The younger had been laying on his arm so his view of it is hidden. Fingers casually played with the strands of hair along William's chest, chuckling to himself as he remembered how the older gent jested about having to go hairless as a sphynx cat given how much Benji had tousled it.

 

As he reached down to kiss at his cheek, a soft noise _ **(**_ _he will not admit that it had been a squeak_ _ **)**_ erupted from him as lips met his own. When he pulled away, his eyes saw green ones gazing back and pearly whites shown in a grin.

 

“And good morning to you~,” William purred as he reached up to peck at his lover's lips again. Benji grinned as well, though there is still pinkness at his face to the tips of his ears. “How...How long have you been awake?” Benji inquired, watching as William shrugged with a hum.

 

“A few minutes, give or take. I couldn't help but feel you atop of me~.”

 

Benji rolled his eyes playfully as he then settled upon the older man with a few kisses placed upon William's lips, which all were delightfully reciprocated. They spent a few moments having to softly make out before Benji started to trail his lips along William's jaw.

 

A hum rumbled from him as he can feel those kisses along his torso, making him actually _giggle_ at a few tickle spots near his navel. His happy trail is nuzzled against until Benji's head disappeared under the blankets from where they covered at William's waist.

 

Having a good idea as to where this is going, William leaned his head back and opened his legs so Benji could acquire some room. His lips parted as he felt a wet heat enveloping his cock, letting out a soft sigh as Benji took the tip in then slowly inched his way down. He bobbed his head slowly, taking his sweet time in licking along every vein his tongue would touch and having to lick at the slit when he brings himself up to the tip. William felt ecstasy simmering in the pit of his stomach, toes curling as he reached down to dive under the blanket to tug at black locks.

 

It had been a question he would always ask himself, but how did he ever obtain such a thoughtful boyfriend such as Benji? It's practically absurd that after all this time, after everything that's happened and in spite of any... **questionable** thoughts swirling in William's head, Benji remained at his side.

 

Some would call him mad; William believed him to be a godsend.

 

A wet pop is heard as Benji brought himself away, his head popping up from the blanket with such a mischievous smile. A smile that's failing to be innocent or restraining to have it grow any bigger.

 

William's heart quickened as Benji brought his naked self up, still wet from the night before. His slick lips slides along that large length, moaning softly as his clit is continuously nudged by it. William grasped at those firm hips, his right arm cooled by the metallic cold one from Benji. That hand is now gripping at William's forearm, cunt still rubbing along his cock before green eyes darkened as he watched Benji took hold of him to sink down upon it.

 

Benji leaned his head back with a moan, tightening around William and being rewarded with his love's groan at the wet, squeezing feeling around his cock. After a moment of him becoming used to the sensation, Benji began to rock his hips, lifting himself up until the tip is in before having to slam downwards. Moans filled the room as they made love once more, William giving him such lovely praises, “Look at you – _So beautiful in this light_.” and encouragements for him to continue.

 

Benji had leaned over to rove over that strong chest of his lover, cheeks flushed and lips in a grin as he rode him. “Always a charmer,” he laughed breathlessly as he quickened his pace, now lowering himself to kiss at William's lips. Both moaned as their orgasms steadily approached, the thread within their bellies tightening until the discomfort melded with the pleasure coursing through them. Benji lets out a whine as William, the cheeky fucker, gripped at his hips tightly so he could hold him still then go at his own pace.

 

A slow, methodical pace that has his cock dragging in and out of Benji at such a torturous speed. “W-Will! Love, don't fucking tease me..!” All that got out of him is a chuckle, eyes illuminating in the dim light as his hips drove up in a sharp snap, causing Benji gasped loudly. “What's the magic word~?” he coyly asked, continuing this pace to edge Benji.

 

“Will! I...”

 

“Hmm, no, that is not correct~. Come now, Benji. I know you have it at the tip of your tongue.”

 

And he did! Benji wanted to beg, to **plead** for him to bring him over to cloud nine; the only reason why he hadn't now is because he can barely speak to him. Every noise that came from his mouth are barely coherent words and William's name.

 

Finally, when William is seemingly pulling him up to get him off, Benji cried out as a keen, “Please! Please, love..! Just want you to ruin me!”

 

He missed how William's smile widened and he slammed Benji back down, his cock disappearing into that wet cunt that has Benji jerked. He snapped his hips upwards in an eager, sharp pace that has his cock hitting at that sweet spot with nearly every thrust.

 

He indulged his ears in Benji's cries, his warning of his impending orgasm making William growl lowly as he pushed his cock to the hilt and he felt it twitch as it shot its load deep in Benji. The younger male took in a quivering gasp as he tightened around him in response, his own fluids barely streaming out in small squirts. Warmth filled him from the inside, making him hum in sweet rapture and settling himself into the afterglow that's grasping at them both. William wrapped an arm around him as Benji laid his head along his shoulder, both taking the time to catch their breaths.

 

Rain still pattered along the windows, still at a steady pace that had Benji smile. It couldn't have more perfect until now, where William is now pressing his lips along his head. Each kiss warmed at his skin and when he reached his lips, Benji can't help but giggle and deepen the kisses as they took the moment to admire each other.

 

“I love you, Benji.” And it's just like that did Benji felt as though nothing else could go wrong. No more despair or grief to befall on them if he had only William at his side. He nuzzled into him after their sweet kisses, Benji feeling the tugging of sleep at the edges of his mind and for now, he allowed it.

 

“I love you too, Will~.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on my [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com%22) if y'all wanna comment or chat! Also thank you to everyone who enjoyed / commented / left kudos on my Joxkin fics! (≧▽≦) They were so fun to write and here's hoping I get the muse for another story!


End file.
